Meant To Be
by Dr Dana Stowe's Sidekick
Summary: Andy shows Milo her vulnerable side. Plese R&R.


Meant to Be

Doctor Andy Campbell sat outside the Rittenhouse Women's Health Clinic alone. She was waiting for her very good friend and colleague, Doctor Milo Morton, to join her for lunch. They'd been dating for some time now, and Andy was warming up to him quickly. Milo understood how Andy could care deeply for a patient and still manage to remain somewhat detached from the case. Andy suspected that the reason for this was because Milo had to do it so much with his own patients. He worked as a cardiologist, and she worked as a specialist in women's medicine, but she knew they were meant to be. Milo had helped her through her particularly rough divorce from her ex-husband, Les, recently.

It had been great having his support, and Andy knew that she couldn't have done it without him. She was reflecting on this when Milo came up to join her. "Andy?" he asked as he shook her shoulder gently.

"Oh, hi, Milo," she answered quickly, snapping out of her thoughts.

Milo gave her a light kiss as he sat down. "Is something bothering you, Andy?" he

asked. "You looked distracted when I came over."

She shook her head. "No, I'm okay," she answered. "I was just thinking about the divorce. I couldn't have gotten through it without you, Milo."

Milo blushed. "I was more than happy to be there for you, Andy," he said as he gave her a hug.

She returned it as she said, "No, really, Milo. You were my rock. I can't thank you enough."

"You're welcome," he said, smiling as they moved apart.

"So, what's on the menu today?" Andy asked. "I'm starving."

Milo nodded. "Me, too. Actually, I clocked out earlier and got us some take-out from Mimi's Italian Eatery," Andy laughed.

"That was sweet of you," she said as she took the bags, "but the food here isn't that bad."

Milo laughed, too. "I know, but after the case of food poisoning I treated earlier, I'm not taking any chances."

Andy nodded. "I see your point," she said. "Was it one of the staff?" This time, it was Milo's turn to nod.

"It was Lana," he replied. "She ate some bad ham while she was answering phones an hour ago."

"Why do you think she came to you?" Andy asked.

"She told me that you and Lu were both with patients," Milo answered

"Will she be okay?" Andy inquired as Milo nodded again.

"She should be fine by tomorrow," he responded.

Andy was about to take her first bite of fettuccine alfredo when she felt a sharp pain shoot through her leg. She winced.

"Are you okay, Andy?" Milo asked, noticing her pain.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she replied. "I just got a leg cramp. That's all."

"Are you sure?" Milo pressed. "It looked like more than that."

"Milo, stop worrying," Andy said with a chuckle. "I'm fi-" Before she could finish, another pain cut her off. This one caused her to double over.

Milo came to her side quickly, scooping her up as she winced again. "That's it," he said. "I'm taking you inside to see Lu."

"You don't need to do that, Milo," Andy protested. "Really, I'm okay." Milo admired Andy's strength, but he also knew that there was more to her injury than met the eye.

"Milo, I wish you wouldn't worry so much," Andy told him as she rubbed her leg. "Andy, you're in pain, and I care about you," he responded. "I have to worry." Andy laughed good-naturedly at this.

"Milo, I know you care about me," she said. "I care about you, too, but I'm sure these leg cramps are nothing to worry about."

"Let's let Lu be the judge of that," Milo told her as they entered the clinic again.

"Lu?" he called questioningly. At that moment, Andy's partner, Doctor Lu Delgado, came out of her office.

"Did you call me?" she asked Milo.

He nodded. "Andy's been having some leg pain, so I thought you could take a look at her," he replied.

"I'm fine, Delgado," Andy put in from her position in Milo's arms. "Milo just worries too much."

Lu nodded in understanding.

"Well, let's take a look anyway, just to see what we're working with," she said as she led them back to her office.

Andy sighed. "Delgado, you don't need to do this," she protested again. "I'm sure it's nothing."

"Then let's just humor Milo," Lu said before asking, "Where does it hurt?"

"My left calf," Andy replied, defeated. Lu nodded as she felt the muscle gingerly, eliciting a wince.

"It feels like you tore your calf muscle, And," she said after a few minutes. "Do you have any idea how it happened?"

Andy shook her head. "I don't have a clue," she admitted.

"Well, I'm going to give you something for the pain first," Lu told her as she grabbed a bottle of Ibuprofen from the cabinet above her desk. "Then, I want you to have Milo drive you home, and I'll cover all your patients for the rest of the week. You should

be good as new by the time Monday rolls around if you take it easy."

"I'll make sure she does," Milo chimed in. With that, they left the clinic, and Milo carried Andy to his car.

"I'll have someone pick yours up in the morning," he assured her.

When they got to her house, Milo opened the door with the key that Andy had given him a few weeks ago. Then, he carried her up to her bedroom, laid her down on the bed gently, and sat beside her, surrounded by silence. He started to leave when he saw her eyes close, but he realized that Andy wouldn't want to be in the dark alone, so he stayed, knowing she'd feel safer with him there.

After a few minutes, he leaned back against the pillows and let his own eyes close, sending him into a deep sleep.

It was around 3:00 AM. The room was dark and peaceful.

"Les, no! Don't take the girls, please!" Andy screamed suddenly.

Her distress woke Milo, who pulled her to him quickly. "It's okay, Andy, it's okay," he soothed as he stroked her hair. "Wake up. The girls are fine. It was just a dream."

Moments later, Andy woke, shuddering slightly.

"It's okay, Andy," Milo soothed again as he held her tighter.

"It was awful, Milo," she said with a shudder, holding back the tears that she knew could fall at any moment. "Les broke down the door and told me that he wanted custody of the girls, and when I refused to give them up, he threatened to get a court order

that would force me to transfer custody."

"Don't worry, Andy," Milo assured her gently. "I'll keep you and the girls safe, I promise."

Andy nodded, smiling a little.

"I know you will, Milo," she said as she rested her head on his shoulder. She let out a contented sigh before closing her eyes again, knowing that Milo would do everything in his power to keep his word.


End file.
